


Trustworthy

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yusuke trusts Akira's opinions on his art.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Trustworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lie to me.

Yusuke appreciates Akira's honesty when it comes to his art, even when steeped in bias, seeing as how his friend prefers the kinder approach of weaving compliments into his criticism. Even when Yusuke asks for his opinion — wishing to hear both his thoughts as well as the sound of his voice, directed solely at him — Akira still defers to him as if Yusuke is the leading purveyor of art.

When he draws Akira, he especially wants to hear his thoughts. For these paintings, he's always full of gushing praise and Yusuke can't blame him. They are fascinating in their own way: colorful and striking, much like Akira himself.

But the more he paints Akira, the more intimate his work becomes. More detail slips onto the canvas: the curve of his hip, the dip in his waist, the subtle flush of his lips.

For the first time, Yusuke asks Akira to lie to him.

"But why? It's beautiful." Akira's eyes dart across the canvas, tracing the shape of his body — the love.

_Is my lust for him truly so elegant?_

_No._

_He means the opposite of "beautiful."_

_My feelings disgust him._

And yet still Yusuke paints him: his beloved, his muse.


End file.
